oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Laughing Gas
Laughing Gas is the 16th episode of Season 2. Synopsis Jack's latest device at eliminating the cockroaches from the house ends up in the wrong hands when they manage to get Oggy to drink it. What's more, they're armed with some really wacky laughing gas as well. Plot The scene begins by Oggy watching television on his living room. While Jack the mailman. He receives a Chemistry set from the mailman, he laughs and opens the box while walking. He assembled the chemistry set, and sees the instructions for "BOOM!". While the cockroaches are walking across the chemicals, Joey found and opens the laughing gas, and spread to Dee Dee, and he laughs!, so Joey slaps him, and he still laughs! Then Joey sees marking put a drops of laughing gas to his nose, and Marky laughs too. Scene cuts to Jack, while Jack carefully take the chemical with a tip, and carefully drops the explosion chemical to a teddy bear, It EXPLODES! He laughs while his walking, and the cockroaches too, Jack suddenly behind the cockroaches, and the cockroaches surprises and runs quickly with laughing, Jack dropped the explosion to the cockroaches, and the cockroaches exploded. The cockroaches laughs AGAIN in a trash can, and Jack drops the explosion chemical and EXPLODES! Dee Dee and Joey landed on a ceiling, and laughs. Jack sees Joey comb his hair with a small fan. Jack drops the explosion chemical to Joey, but the air from the fan reflects the chemical and landed on Jack's food, and shocks and tries to carry the chemical bottle. Joey pours the laughing gas and reflected to Jack by a fan. He perks up and LAUGHS! The cockroaches tries to drop Jack, but he still laughs! Joey makes a pipe from his chemical bottle, Jack laughs, and shocks the bottle is EMPTY! He follows the pipe and laughs, going down the stairs, the pipe goes to the kitchen, and Jack shocks that Oggy take the explosion chemical and drinks it, but nothing happened, but Jack drops the little bit of the liquid, it EXPLODES and laughs! Marky and Dee Dee tries to shocks Oggy by a balloon , but right after the balloon pops, Jack laughs and closes Oggy's ear. Joey tries to sprinkle some pepper on his nose, but Jack closes his nose too. Oggy perks up and Jack laughs, Oggy goes out from the house and sits at the see saw. Mark and Dee Dee wants to swing, but Joey will deop a concrete to the seat, but it landed on Jacks head, and flies Oggy with cutting a tree. Jack is shocked when seeing Oggy is landing towards Jack's face, but he still laughs. He swings the swing, and saves Oggy, but the cockroaches tries to take off the swing, Oggy lands in a slide, while Jack crashes to a wall. The cockroaches make a slide towards Jack, Oggy slides to the slide track, Jack uses himself as an "airbag", Oggy face lands in Jack torso, and Jack still laughs. Oggy disconnects the air hose, making him fly, landed to a grass, Jack laughs, Oggy wants to go to the toilet, and Jack still laughs. He goes to the bathroom, and tries to urinate, the toilet explodes. Jack laughed to see Oggy explodes, and kicks Jack and cries. He sees the cockroaches, and the cockroaches run to a jar, and put the laughing gas to the cockroaches, and shakes the cockroaches, and the cockroaches laugh. So, Jack put the jar to a present box, wrap it, and gives to Oggy and shake the jar, Oggy tries to shake it, and the cockroaches laugh. Characters Starring *Oggy *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky *Jack *Mail Man Errors *Although Jack had his hand with him, even the one with the explosive potion, was with him in the first place after he fell to the bottom. But after this, his hand is still located above Jack. Trivia *Even though the "Laughing Gas" looks like a powder, but it's still called a "gas". *In some areas,there is a censorship it this episode. 1. Joey makes pipes scene is cut. 2. Jack inflates himself scene is cut. *'Running gag': Jack always laughs a lot after the laughing gas spreads to his nose by Joey due to putting too much laughing powder. (gas) Gallery download (2)rg.jpg download (1)gg.jpg downloadgt.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jack Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches